Band Birds (Band Geeks)
My version of the Spongebob episode "Band Geeks" (The scene opens up in the penguins habitat, where Kowalski was working on an invention till he hears a phone calling from outside the habitat) Kowalski: (picks up phone) Hello? You've reached the habitat of unrecognized genius, who is this? Mordecai: Sound's like another invention gone wrong eh' Kowalski? Kowalski: (Gasps) Mordecai from toon logic class? Mordecai: I hear you're playing at Nickelodeon now. Kowalski: Well yes, actually we have our own show here heh... Hows the park huh? Has Benson fired you yet? Mordecai: Nope, in fact we have a huge popularity now and were supposed to play a big gig at the 2015 Kids Choice Awards. Kowalski: Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Ki-Kids.... Mordecai: That's right. You're channel's Kids Choice Awards. The problem is I didn't get nominated for favorite cartoon and we were supposed to do our big number and i was hoping you and you're band can cover for us. Kowalski: Uh well i... Mordecai: Ha! I Knew it! You don' t even have a band! Well I'll just leave you back to your program. Kowalski: Hold it right there blue jay! It's just so happens that i don't just make inventions for the team. I do have a band, and were gonna rock the KCA! How do you like that Morty? Mordecai: Well good luck this Saturday Kowalski. I hope the slime can mask you stinky scent. (Hangs up phone) Kowalski: I gotta find a way to find me a band in less than a day, and i think i know how. (Next scene opens up inside a classroom) (Various Cartoons Chatting) Kowalski: People, People settle down. (Class Quiets Down) Kowalski: Now, how many of you have played instruments before. Plankton: Do instruments of torture count? Kowalski: No. Wakko: Is cheese an instrument? Kowalski: No Wakko cheese is not an instrument. Wakko: (raises his hand) Kowalski: Choclate is not an instrument either. That's why none of you has an experience. But do not worry everyone i am here to teach you this experiment. Now repeat after me. (Plays Flute) Brass Section go. (Spongebob, Amethyst, and Conker at the brass repeats badly) Kowalski: Now the winds. (Squidward, Jake, and Mickey at the winds repeat badly) Kowalski: And the drums. (Star, Pizza Steve, and Kon at the drums but the sticks shot at Kowlaski) Kowalski: Too bad that didn't kill me. scene Let's just try stepping in the rhythm. Now I want everyone to stand in straight rows of five. Mabel: Is this the part where we start kicking? Kowalski: No, Mabel that's a chorus line. Kon: Kicking? I wanna do some kicking! kicks Mickey in the leg Mickey: Ow! Why, you…! Why I ought to...! take fight outside shouting outside Kon: yelling pause, then Kon sticks his head back in Whoever is the owner of the white sedan, you left your lights on. walks in with his body in a trombone. As he sits down, he makes a sound of his trombone. (Day Two) Kowalski: Okay, that's perfect everybody. KCA 2015 here we come. Flag twirlers, really spin those things. Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, let's go. I wanna see some spinning. Flag twirlers let's move!!! C'mon, move!!! twirlers took to the sky and crashed into a blimp, which causes an explosion. Trumpet player plays taps while everyone mourns, except Kowalski, who just lies down on the ground (Day Three) Kowalski: How's that harmonica solo coming Plankton? Plankton: It's tremendous, you wanna see? plays the harmonica by running to and from holes, but runs out of breath, blows a unsuccessful raspberry into the harmonica and faints (Day Four) Kowalski: Well, this is our last night together before the show. And I know that none of you improved since we began… uses trumpet as a backscratcher …but I have a theory. People talk loud when they wanna act smart, right? Plankton: CORRECT!! Kowalski: So, if we play loud, people might think we're good. Everybody ready? And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three, four! cuts to music school and we hear noise from the instruments made so loud windows break. Cut to inside music school, where Kowalski is stuck to the wall and his baton breaks OK, new theory. Maybe we should play so quietly, no one can hear us. Sumo: Well maybe we wouldn't sound so bad if some people wasn't trying to play with big poofy paws! Garfield: What did you say, punk?! Sumo: BIG, poofy, PAWS! Garfield: Well these paws arent just for munchin' lasagna. Sumo: Bring it on, furball! Bring it on! Wander: No people' let's be smart and bring it off. Vana: Oh ho, so now the talking shag carpet is gonna preach to us. Kowalski: off wall Wait, wait. I know tensions are high... gets into a fight. Buhdeuce and Daffy are yelling at each other. Gumball slams a drum at him There's a deposit on that equipment, people! uses their instruments as weapons. Dudley and Bender charge at each other with oboes, but try to screech to a halt, but Garnet slams them both with her cymbals Settle down, please! and Sanjay are fighting. Mickey breaks the xylophone keys from Sanjay and he runs away. Kon kicks Mickey, who chases him with a trumpet as the clock sounds at 10 and everyone stops fighting Homer: Hey, class is over. all walk to the door where Kowalski slams it open Kowalski: Well, you did it. You took my one chance in happiness and crushed it. Crushed it into little tiny, bite-size pieces. I really expected better of you people. I guess I'm a loser for that, too. Don't bother showing up tomorrow. I'll just tell them you all died in a marching accident. So, thanks, thanks for nothing. Leaves Patrick: You're welcome. Spongebob: What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. Kowalski's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. Dipper when that evil video game came alive and tried to kill you who saved you? Dipper: Her ex boyfriend Soos. Spongebob: And Steven, when you and the gems were breaking out of the evil spceship and Jasper, who defeated her? Steven: Garnet. Spongebob: Right. So if we just pretend that Kowalski was Soos, or Garnet, then I'm sure that we can all pull together and discover what it truly means to be in a marching band. Mabel: Yeah, for Soos! All: Hooray! Spongebob: Now lets make Kowalski proud. A 1, a 2, a skiddleliddledoo. Kids Choice Awards Kowalski: I knew this was going to happen. They're just going to have to find another band to play. I just hope that… Mordecai …MORDECAI DOESN'T FIND OUT! MORDECAI!! screams What are you doing here?! Mordecai: Oh I just came to watch you blow it. So, where's your band? Kowalski: Uh, they couldn't come. They…died. Mordecai: Then who's that? Kowalski: screams THAT WOULD BE MY BAND! Steven: We're ready to perform, Kowalski. Mordecai: Well, penguin this is exactly how I picture your band with look. dances Kowalski: That's his…eager face. and Rigby laugh. They all go into the KCA Kowalski: Marched To The Stage And Starts Peforming Well, I guess this will be the last time I can show my face in this town. Wander: That's the spirit Kowalski. Announcer: Welcome to the 2015 Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards with your host, Nick Jonas! And now, kicking this fabulous night off, put your hands together for the Cartoon All Star Super Band! cheering noisily Kon: There sure are a lot of goop squirting around. Gumball: Maybe we're in one of those toxic waste dumps. Craig: I think I'm gonna be sick. Kowalski: Nervously Alright, everybody. at Mordecai who's filming what he thinks is Kowalski's biggest failiure. Let's get this over with. 1, 2, 3, 4... plays wonderful intro. Squidward opens his eyes. SpongeBob begins singing Spongebob: ♪The winner takes all, it's the thrill of one more kill. The last one to fall will never sacrifice their will. Don't ever look back on the world closing in. Be on the attack with youe wings on the wind. Oh, the games will begins.♪ stairs in shock, Kowalski gives him a smug grin and throws his baton over his shoulder and uses his arms for conducting ♪And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And it's ours for the taking, it's ours for the fight,♪ faints and gets carried away by stretchers. Kowalski waves a smug goodbye to him and runs to the middle of the stage ♪And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah. And the one who's last to fall. We will have sweet, sweet victory...♪ jumps in freezeframed Category:TotalDramaFan3452 Category:Transcripts Category:Guled's Random Cartoon Show